The Bad Girl VS The Athlete
by AusllyRossLynchR5
Summary: Ally has four little sisters and 3 older brothers so she does bad things to get her parents attention. Austin 4.0 since 6th grade and plays so many sports it's ridiculous. What happens when Principal Matthews begs Austin to tutor Ally. Will he see that their is more to her than leather and a bad attitude? Will Ally's wall fall down? How will Austin girlfriend feel about this? R


Austin & Ally

The Bad Girl VS The Genius/Athlete

Characters

The Dawsons

Aria Rose (Ari) & Amber Nicole Dawson (Amb's) – Ally's Little Sisters (5)

Aubree Melanie Dawson (Brie) – Ally's Little Sister (8)

Annie Harmony Dawson (Ann) – Ally's Little Sister (11)

Allyson Marie Dawson (Ally) (17)

Anthony Richard Dawson (Tony) (20) – Ally's Older Brother

Aaron Howard Dawson (Aar) (22) Ally's Older Brother

Aiden Daniel Dawson (Aid) (25) Ally's Older Brother

August Tanner (Auggie) – Annie's Boyfriend

Dallas Kingston (Dal or Dally) – Ally's "Boyfriend"

Jessica Parker (Jess or Jessie) – Anthony's Girlfriend

Lillian Williams (Lil or Lilly) – Aaron's Fiance

Autumn Dawson – Rice – Aiden's Wife

Andy Murphy Dawson – Their Son (6 months)

Adam Lucas Dawson – Their Son (4)

The Moon's

Rylynn Kennedy Moon (Riley) – Austin's Little Sister (10)

Hunter Nicholas Moon (Hunt) – Austin's Little Brother (13)

Austin Monica Moon (Aust) (17)

Rider Matthew Moon (Ride) – Austin's Older Brother (19)

Alexander David & Jason Timothy Moon (Alex & Jay) – Austin's Older Brothers (23)

Ryan Marcus (Ry) – Riley's Crush/Best Friend

Hanna Lewis (Hans) – Hunter's Girlfriend

Cassidy Davis (Cass) – Austin's Girlfriend

Rachel Rivers (Rach) – Rider's Fiance

Addison Moon – Baker (Addy) – Alex's Wife

Aliyah Sarah Moon (Leah) – Their Daughter (9 Months)

Arabella Susan Moon (Bella) – Their Daughter (3)

Jamie Moon – Jacobs – Jason's Wife

Jake Rodger & Jeremy Shawn – Their Sons (2)

Extra's

John Matthews – The Principal

Quinn Alexis – English Teacher

Danielle Dereks – Math Teacher

Alice Jackson – Science Teacher

Steve Clarkson – Music Teacher

Trish Del La Rosa – Ally's Best Friend

Maddie Morgan – Ally's Other Best Friend

Ethan Harris – Austin's Best Friend

Dez Worthy – Austin's Other Best Friend

Johnny Walker – Football & Soccer Couch/P.E. Teacher

Brian Gardener – Swim & Basketball Couch/Health Teacher

Chelsea Wicker – Cheer leading Couch/History Teacher

Seth Goodwin – Track & Field Couch/ Spanish Teacher

Ally's Class Schedule

Physical Science – Ms. Jackson

English I – Mrs Alexis

Algebra I - Mrs. Dereks

P.E. I – Mr. Walker

Health – Mr. Gardner

Spanish 1 – Mr. Goodwin

Food I – Mrs. Erickson

Symphonic Choir – Mr. Clarkson

History Through Film - Ms. Wicker

Theater Arts – Mr. Fisher

Austin's Class Schedule

Honers English III – Mrs Alexis

CP Biology – Mrs. Marks

Health II – Mr. Gardener

Honers Algebra II – Ms. Dereks

Outdoor P.E. - Mr. Walker

Spanish III – Mr. Goodwin

Jazz Band – Mr. Clarkson

Symphonic Choir – Mr. Clarkson

Teachers Assistant – Mr. Cater

Honers American History I & II – Mrs. Wicker

Ally's GPA – 1.0

Austin's GPA – 4.0, Honors Diploma, National Honors Society, Class Boy

**Sports/Clubs Austin's In **

**Fall: Football, Symphonic Choir, Jazz Band (trumpet)**

**Winter: Swimming, Symphonic Choir, Jazz Band (trumpet)**

**Spring: Basketball, Symphonic Choir, Jazz Band (trumpet) **

**Summer: Soccer, Beach Clean Ups, he also works at Melody Dinner with his girlfriend. **

**What does Ally do?...**

**She fixes motorcycles as a job while also being a tattoo artist. **

Chapter One: Meet Austin

"I'm open!" I yelled at my sister Riley as she tossed the football at me. Oh I'm sorry let me introduce myself I'm Austin, Austin Moon. I live in a big mansion in Miami, Florida with my 23 year old twin brothers Alex and Jason, Their wives Addison and Jamie, my nephews Jake and Jeremy, my nieces Leah and Bella, my parents Mike and Mimi, my 13 year old brother Hunter, my 19 year old brother Rider, and my 10 year old sister Riley. In the Moon family we are all about sports and music. We all play golf, baseball, football, basketball, wrestling, beach volleyball, and even tennis. All of us can also play piano, guitar, drums, trumpet, tuba, flute, violin, ukulele, and of course can sing and dance. My siblings and I preform shows for our neighbors all the time and compete with our neighbors kids in sports so we won't get bored playing each other. I'm not only good at sports and music but school too. I've had a 4.0 since 6th grade and got picked class boy by my principal John Matthews. I love every subject, sport, and genre of music. Unlike a lot of kids my age I have my future figured out. Miami University on sports scholarships for two years, then Julliard for another two years, compete in the 2024 Olympics, release two albums, act in movies, and then get married and have kids. Besides sports, school, and music, I love hanging out with my best friend Dez and my girlfriend Cassidy. Dez and I have been best friends since we were in first grade and Cassidy and I have been together for almost three years. Today is the last day of summer before I start my junior year so my parents decided to throw a barbeque. Best day ever.

…...

My alarm woke me up at 5:30 that Tuesday morning. Today is August 4th the first day of junior year. I took a quick shower before putting on a white T-Shirt, a green over shirt, my Manatees Jacket, a pair of jeans, and my green and gold converse. I slide on my dog tag necklace my grandpa gave me before he died when I was 3, the promise ring Cass gave me for my 15th birthday, and my key chain which constants of my house key, mailbox key, spare keys for Cass and Dez's houses, and my two keys for my car. I stuffed my football uniform into my Manatee duffel bag and everything for my beach date with Cass after school with my school supplies inside my new backpack before grabbing my phone, wallet, sunglasses, trumpet for band, and guitar for my date and headed downstairs.

"Hey Honey," my mom said as she stuck a plate of pancakes, eggs, and bacon with a cup of milk down in front of me.

"Morning Mom, where's dad?"

"He went to open up the shop."

"Okay."

"What time will you be home tonight?"

"Well from 4:30-7:30 I have football practice and from 8:00 – 9:30 I have my date with Cassidy so I should be home around 10."

"Okay. Well I got to get to work. Have a good day baby," she said as she took of her apron and kissed my cheek before heading out the door. After breakfast I put my dishes in the dishwasher and went out to pick up Dez, Cass, Dez's girlfriend Carrie, and Dez's 16 year old sister Didi . I stuck everything in the truck of my navy blue convertible and left the driveway to start the day.

**Well there's chapter one. Authors note this will be my last new story until at least 5 of mine are done. Anyway shout outs to anyone who reviews.**

**QOTC: If you can life an any time period in history which one and why? **

**I'd say probably the 80's disco and we are out of Vietnam enough said. **

**Check out my other A&A Stories!**

**Brittney Out! **


End file.
